Conexión
by Ashril
Summary: Mirai Trunks ha tenido una serie de visiones y sueños con una hermosa chica de cabello negro. ¿Se tratara realmente solo de sueños?


Disclarmer: Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y la Toei

* * *

Conexión

* * *

Subo a la superficie de mi casa acompañando a mi madre a recolectar algunos objetos que necesita para la máquina que está construyendo. Me separo un momento de ella cuando el brillo de un objeto me atrae en su dirección: se trata de un gran diamante casi sepultado por completo. Muevo algunos de los escombros y al tomarlo, me percato de que tiene el tamaño justo de mi mano. Cierro por un momento los ojos y cuando los abro, veo los antes oscuros y destruidos pasillos, llenos de luz. De pronto, me quedo impresionado al ver la pequeña silueta corriendo por ese mismo pasillo, con su hermoso y sedoso cabello ondeando en el aire. Mi pequeño corazón deja de latir un segundo; es una de las cosas más bonitas que he visto. Ella camina hacia mí pero no logro ver su rostro. Extiende su mano y me da el diamante que segundos atrás tenía en mi mano. Parpadeo de nuevo, observo la roca en mis manos. Volteo hacia todos lados: todo es tenue y la destrucción vuelve a reinar.

—¡Trunks! es justo lo que necesitaba —La voz de mi madre me saca de mis pensamientos mientras toma el diamante de mis manos.

¿A dónde habrá ido la niña? ¿Acaso era un fantasma? O tal vez mi imaginación me ha hecho una jugada.

* * *

Respiro sobresaltado mientras mis ojos tratan de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad ¿Dónde me encuentro? A lo lejos escuchó el sonido de pequeñas explosiones. ¿Estoy escondido en medio de un ataque de los androides? Giro mi cabeza en busca de mi madre, pero en vez de su angustiado rostro veo el perfil de una niña, su largo cabello negro extendido a lo largo de su espalda. ¿La conozco? ¿Es la misma niña del cabello negro que había visto antes? Por fin contemplo su rostro: es muy bonita y mira con una sonrisa ilusionada hacia el cielo. Observo hacia donde se dirige su mirada y puedo ver pequeñas explosiones llenas de color en medio del cielo. Se ve tan lindo pero no tanto como la niña frente a mí. Aunque percibo algo de nostalgia y tristeza en sus ojos, no es como en los rostros de las personas que he visto siempre, no es como el angustiado rostro de mi madre. ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Por qué percibo tanta tranquilidad en este lugar? El rostro de la niña me transmite tanta calma que sin darme cuenta mis labios están imitando su gesto en una sonrisa sincera. La observo bajar la vista, sonrojada y es cuando me percato de que mi mano esta sobre la de ella. ¿Cuándo la coloqué ahí? Siento mi propio sonrojo en las mejillas pero aunque lo intente, mi mano no se mueve del lugar, al contrario: toma con más firmeza la suya.

Siento cómo mi mano es jalada con fuerza.

– Despierta, Trunks. —Veo el angustiado rostro de mi madre, quien me tira hacia ella –.Los androides se aproximan, tenemos que escapar.

* * *

Abro los ojos y puedo sentir el aire en mi rostro y esa tan ansiada libertad que solo en sueños puedo saborear. Vuelo de la mano de esa chica con la que he soñado otras veces, pero esta vez es un poco mayor que las anteriores. Como siempre, intento hablarle pero no puedo hacer otra cosa más que admirar su rostro: luce feliz, tranquila llena de confianza y me contagia un poco de esos sentimientos. Por un momento me olvido de todo, por un momento me doy el lujo de ser egoísta y disfrutar de este diminuto momento en el que estoy sintiendo esta extraña sensación de felicidad y paz. Deseo que el tiempo se detenga mientras me miro reflejado en los hermosos ojos azules de esa chica.

Y justo cuando parpadeo me encuentro en un lugar completamente distinto. Siento mi cuerpo adolorido y junto a mi cama se encuentra mi madre velando mi sueño. Qué tonto soy, yo disfrutando de un tranquilo sueño mientras mi madre se preocupa por mí y mis heridas. No puedo permitirme el gusto de ser egoísta ni en mis sueños, no si con eso hago sufrir a otras personas por mí.

* * *

Puedo sentir el corazón acelerado, la respiración se agita cada vez más, mis manos tiemblan pero mis ojos permanecen cerrados. Los abro solo un momento para ver su rostro: estaba menos redondeado que la última vez, dejando de lado sus infantiles facciones; los ojos apretados, sus labios entreabiertos, y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas que me he acostumbrado a ver en mis sueños. Estoy aterrado pero mi rostro se acerca poco a poco al suyo, mis labios se aproximan a los suyos, puedo sentir nuestras respiraciones mezclándose. Esta tan nerviosa como yo, puedo notarlo. Una vez más quiero salir corriendo pero mi cuerpo no responde a mis pedidos. ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Es casi una niña y yo soy un niño, no es correcto lo que voy a hacer pero no puedo evitar desearlo aunque me sienta culpable por eso, mi cuerpo no responde, no reacciona, se mueve a su voluntad. Estoy a punto de juntar mis labios con los suyos cuando…

Despierto, me llevo la mano al corazón, cierro los ojos para imaginar nuevamente su hermosa cara, pero no veo más que una mancha negra en mi memoria, como si no hubiera visto nunca su rostro. Me incorporo, no puedo perder más tiempo durmiendo, debo ayudar a mi madre a llevar suministros a los refugiados.

* * *

Camino por unos extensos pasillos sin saber a dónde me dirijo, observo asombrado el lugar: me parece tan familiar y a la vez tan distinto, es como caminar por mi propia casa cuando todo estaba en perfecto estado, sin magulladuras ni rastros de explosiones. Sin pensar, sigo avanzando como si buscara algo o a alguien, no tengo idea de quién se trata ni qué fue lo que sucedió, pero mi corazón late a mil por hora y mis manos sudan frío por estos inexplicables nervios que siento. Una sensación me aborda: culpa, un sentimiento con la que estoy familiarizado. Por fin encuentro lo que busco: a la distancia puedo divisar sus largos y brillantes cabellos negros ondeando a sus espaldas mientras corre a una habitación. Bajo la vista apenado sin saber por qué. Camino lento hacia la habitación a la que entró. Entro al lugar pero no la veo por ningún lado, es como si se estuviera ocultando de mí. Siento su ki, se encuentra escondida tras la puerta sin embargo mis piernas no se dirigen hacia ella, me quedo un momento parado ahí y un suspiro sale de mi boca. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué no la busco? ¿Por qué me siento tan angustiado y culpable? Nuevamente suspiro y mi cuerpo, autónomo, se dirige hacia la puerta y la veo. Mi corazón se detiene ante tal visión: se encuentra acurrucada en la esquina de la puerta. La veo tan frágil y delicada, sus ojos están apretados y parecen estar húmedos pero ninguna lágrima ha salido de ellos. Intento hablarle, preguntarle qué le pasa pero de mis labios no sale ninguna palabra; quiero consolarla pero no puedo; todo lo que deseo en este momento es hablarle y decirle que estoy aquí, pero no puedo y desespero. ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no se mueve? ¿Por qué no me obedece? Me desespero pero no logro nada, solo estoy ahí parado, observándola. No soy más que un testigo mudo.

Ella levanta la vista hacia mí con esos hermosos y brillantes ojos; puedo percibir la angustia en ellos y siento mi corazón doler más, otra sensación con la que estoy bastante familiarizado. Por fin, por una vez mi cuerpo parece responder. Como había estado deseando, estiro mi mano hacia ella, esperando que la tome, después de algunos segundos que parecieron horas ella estira su mano hacia la mía, esta vez con el ceño fruncido, denotando molestia.

En ese momento despierto y observo el lugar: se trata de la misma habitación en la que había estado en mi sueño, solo que más deteriorada y descuidada. Un suspiro se escapa de mí al observar la puerta e imaginar el dulce y angustiado rostro de aquella chica.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto al aire.

* * *

Abro los ojos cuando algo golpea mi cabeza. Frente a mí está de nuevo ella. Luce molesta pero aún conserva ese hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas. Puedo sentir mis labios curvarse en una sonrisa, y detrás de ella en uno de los cristales de la habitación, logro ver mi propio reflejo. ¿Ese soy yo? Luzco como si lo fuera pero: parezco… ¿feliz? ¿Relajado? Incluso mis ojos tienen un brillo diferente mientras los enfoco en ella.

De pronto, paro el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando un frío liquido se derrama sobre mí. Aún con la botella en la mano ella sonríe victoriosa al verme totalmente empapado, pero luego se sonroja nuevamente. La veo apretar más los ojos cuando mis manos se dirigen a mi propia playera. ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Qué demonios pretendo? En el reflejo veo mi sonrisa sínica y burlona. No puedo, no debo, pero mis manos se mueven con voluntad propia. En un instante me quito la playera dejando al descubierto mi torso completamente mojado. Ella se cubre los ojos, aún alterada. Quiero cubrirme, quiero salir de ahí. Si mi cuerpo respondiera ahora estaría completamente sonrojado, pero veo mi reflejo y no veo ni una pisca de vergüenza; me acerco a ella y ella se pega más a la pared. ¿Qué demonios pretendo hacer? Está muy asustada; lo que realmente quiero hacer es disculparme pero no, mi cuerpo sigue avanzando hacia ella. Puedo sentir la sonrisa en los labios, y con despreocupación mi brazo se estira para darle la playera. Ella se descubre la cara para tomarla y arrojármela. La playera ahora cubre mi cara.

Me retiro la tela del rostro y me doy cuenta de que no es más que una sábana. Observo la ventana: aún esta oscuro, debe ser justo antes del amanecer. Creo que he dormido demasiado y es hora de regresar a mi realidad. Me pongo de pie y voy hacia la cocina donde seguro mi madre me estará esperando.

* * *

La luz fuerte del sol empieza a lastimar miss ojos aún cerrados. Paso las manos por ellos tratando de desperezarme. Es extraño, una desconocida sensación de paz me invade. Cuando logro abrirlos, me quedo sin aliento ante lo que veo: frente a mí, recostada a mi lado, observándome se encuentra la mujer que he visto desde niño en mis sueños. Es la visión más hermosa que he visto jamás: su mano se encuentra despreocupada bajo su cara, su largo cabello extendido como un manto oscuro sobre la blancura de las sábanas, haciendo resaltar sus finas y delicadas facciones, la intensidad de sus ojos azules, aún vidriosos por el sueño y ese hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas que le da un toque de inocencia. Me pregunto ¿acaso ella es un Ángel? ¿Es por eso que me siento tan en paz y tranquilo en su presencia?

—¿Qué tanto me ves, niño?

Frunce el ceño con molestia y yo, al fin, logro escuchar su voz por primera vez después de tanto tiempo: es tan dulce y a la vez tan fría, su voz me llega directo al corazón y aviva mis sentidos, esa voz que en cada uno de mis sueños deseé escuchar. Es cuando por fin noto un detalle en el que no había reparado mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos: ella se encuentra desnuda, desnuda y acostada a mi lado. Abro los ojos por tal revelación, me siento apenado pero no logro sentir el color subir a mis mejillas. Intento voltear a otro lado, cerrar los ojos y disculparme pero como en tantos otros sueños mi cuerpo no recibe mis órdenes ni mis cuerdas vocales funcionan, sin embargo unas palabras salen de mi boca sin ser pronunciadas:

—Eres tan hermosa, Mai.

Y por fin escucho su nombre, salido de mis propios labios sin que yo lo haya mencionado. "Mai". Yo no sabía su nombre, pero lo he pronunciado con tanta seguridad y tan fácilmente, como si ese nombre fuera tan conocido para mí, como si fuera tan natural escucharlo salir de mis labios y hacer eco con mi propia voz. "Mai", repito en mi mente; suena tan bien siendo pronunciado por mis propios labios pero ¿cómo es posible que sepa su nombre si jamás lo escuché? "Eres tan hermosa", había dicho sin titubear, sin que hubiera ordenado a mis labios moverse y decir tales palabras. No es que no lo hubiera pensado, no es que no quisiera decirle que era el ser más hermoso que había visto, pero es seguro que me habría costado decir tales palabras con tanta seguridad.

Y de nuevo, mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo demostrando también con él la seguridad plasmada en mis palabras. Mi mano se dirige hacia su rostro sonrojado y la acaricio con suavidad. Puedo sentir la suavidad de su mejilla bajo mi mano y el calor que emana de ella. ¿Es realmente esto un sueño? La veo cerrar sus ojos y un ligero suspiro se escapa de sus labios y mi cuerpo cobra vida por sí solo, solo con ese gesto me ha hecho vibrar y sentir que ardo por dentro. Despierta dentro de mí una parte que había estado dormida y que ni siquiera sabía que existía: deseo. Mi cuerpo se mueve sin ordenárselo y se coloca sobre ella. El miedo se apodera de mí, quiero retirarme, salir corriendo. ¿Qué es lo que estoy a punto de hacer? ¿Qué es todo esto que estoy sintiendo? Por dentro, estoy temblando, por completo pero mi cuerpo demuestra seguridad y control. No soporto más esta sensación, mi cuerpo entero arde por ella pero ni siquiera puedo controlar mis propios movimientos. Tal vez es lo mejor, tal vez si pudiera moverme lo único que haría sería salir corriendo o temblar como un niño asustado. Quizá lo mejor es dejar a mi cuerpo actuar por si solo. Pero, ¿y si le hago algún daño? Imposible, siento cómo estoy controlando mi energía por completo, ese poder que siento ha aumentado en su presencia.

Mi rostro se acerca a su cuello y su suave aroma llega a mis fosas nasales, tan dulce, tan suave. Con mi nariz acaricio su barbilla, a mis oídos llega un suave gemido y mi cuerpo no lo resiste más: paso mis labios por su terso cuello y es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida. Justo en ese momento su cuerpo se arquea pegándose más al mío y un gruñido sale de mis labios. Me cuesta respirar, mi corazón se acelera, mi rostro se desprende de su cuello para observarla, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas más sonrosadas, sus labios entreabiertos esperando por los míos, y mi rostro se acerca al suyo al mismo tiempo que mis caderas se dirigen hacia ella. Solo unos milímetros, solo unos segundos y…

Una sirena me hace despertar sobresaltado. Incorporándome en medio de la oscuridad, mi corazón late agitado mientras mis pulmones tratan de conseguir el mayor oxigeno posible, mi cuerpo se encuentra empapado de sudor. Volteo para todos lados solo para percibir ese sentimiento de pérdida al darme cuenta que de nuevo había estado soñando. Es como si una parte de mí hiciera falta. Llevo la mano a mi corazón y suspiro.

—Mai... —pronuncio su nombre por primera vez estando despierto, y por primera vez recuerdo su rostro.

Suspiro una vez más con resignación: no es momento de pensar en nada más, hay personas que me necesitan. Me pongo de pie rápidamente para ir a enfrentar a los androides.

* * *

Me encuentro malherido, el pie de 17 está oprimiendo mi cabeza y no lo soporto más, no aguanto más sentir esta impotencia. La rabia se apodera por completo de mí, me transformo una vez más en súper saiyajin perdiendo por completo el control sobre mí. Todo lo que quiero hacer es destruir por completo esas malditas maquinas que han hecho de la vida de todos, una pesadilla. Me libero de su agarre pero ellos siguen riendo, sus risas y burlas suenan en mi cabeza pero no logro escucharlos realmente: muerte, destrucción es todo en lo que puedo pensar. No mido ninguno de mis ataques ni me importa el lugar en el que me encuentro, lanzo ataques a diestra y siniestra sin centrar realmente mi objetivo, y los androides siguen riendo, moviéndose armónicamente, esquivando con facilidad cada uno de mis ataques, como si de una perfecta coreografía se tratara. Por fin, enfoco a 18, lanzo un poderoso ataque hacia ella pero justo como los anteriores lo esquiva con facilidad y es cuando sucede, en cámara lenta a lo lejos tras ella logro ver en el techo de un pequeño edificio destruido la silueta de una mujer con una gabardina verde y cabello negro como cascada ondeando con el viento, y veo mi propio ataque dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar. Mis ojos se abren aterrados, intento volar a toda velocidad hacia el lugar pero la fuerte mano de 17 se ancla en mi pie evitando que me mueva y la veo, puedo verla caer lentamente desde ese cuarto piso.

Logro golpear el rostro de 17 para zafarme de su agarre y vuelo a toda velocidad hacia donde esa mujer cayó, una mujer inocente víctima de mi inconsciencia, y cuando llego hasta ahí, me quedo pasmado ante lo que veo: es ella. Luce mucho mayor a la chica con la que he soñado, algunas arrugas se dibujan en su rostro pero no me queda duda, es ella, la que ha aparecido en mis sueños desde los 12 años, y ahora está ahí tendida, con sus oscuros cabellos extendidos en un charco carmesí, es ella. Sus ojos azules se enfocan en los míos, viendo sin ver, y a mi mente vienen todos esos momentos en los que la vi en mis sueños: la veo sonreír, la veo molesta, la veo angustiada, la veo en nuestro primer beso, veo todos esos momentos. Y ahora esta ahí, no en un sueño sino en mi maldita realidad, sin vida, muerta bajo mi propia mano. ¿Qué clase de destino es este? Caigo de rodillas, la abrazo.

—Despierta… por favor, despierta.

La sacudo tratando de hacerla reaccionar pero nada sucede, su cuerpo inerte en mis brazos. Es extraño, jamás la había visto en verdad, solo la había visto en mis sueños, jamás fue real, pero ahora teniéndola en mis brazos sin una gota de vida, el sentir mi corazón morir con ella es real, el dolor es completamente verdadero. Y grito, grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras las lágrimas surcan mi rostro.

—¡Mai! —grito hacia el cielo sintiendo cómo mi garganta se deshace ante la fuerza de mis sentimientos.

—¡Mai! —Despierto sobresaltado en medio de mi habitación y siento una delgada mano posarse sobre mí, tratando de calmarme.

—Estoy aquí, tranquilo... —me dice y sin pensarlo la abrazo con fuerza, tratando de fundirla en mi ser.

—¿Dónde, dónde estamos? —pregunto aún * alterado por lo que acabo de vivir en mi subconsciente.

—¿Dónde vamos a estar? En tu habitación en la Corporación Capsula, solo tuviste una pesadilla, niño tonto —me susurra con calma en el oído—. Ahora cálmate antes de que tus padres te escuchen y descubran que el pervertido de su hijo metió una chica en su habitación.

Todo fue un sueño, una maldita pesadilla. Abrazo más el delgado cuerpo de Mai y la siento tensarse.

—Solo un momento más —le digo mientras beso con suavidad su hombro—. Solo un momento más…

* * *

Fin.

* * *

_**A los lectores gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme tan lindos rws. Y como siempre gracias a mis queridas amigas por siempre apoyarme.**_


End file.
